Blue Draconium Gear
Made of Blue Draconium, Blue Draconium Gear for both rider and dragon is mostly used to enhance the natural abilities of both dragon and rider rather than to add any specific power. Blue gear is fluid, artful and ornate, and best suited for Energy-class dragons. Enhancement Class Gear in this Class primarily enhances the abilities that the Dragon and Rider already have. These gear types usually don’t add any new abilities because they focus on magnifying what you can do. The better and more trained the Rider and Dragon are, the more power they receive from this Gear. *'Speed Gear': This very graceful set of airfoils is mostly found on the back of both dragon and rider and dragon tail. Not large by any means but very ancient in form and structure, this gear looks more decorative but it adds precise and balanced aerodynamics. *'Agility Assist Gear': Like flexible carbon exo-bones, this gear is designed like light bracing to keep joints and limbs more stable in extreme maneuvers. Action Class Action class gear is just as the name implies, it’s designed to assist and add power and control to carefully considered race and battle choices. The idea of the gear is to respond to your needs without adding to your thought or work load. *'Balance Gear': A great collection of wired counter weights and plates that fit dragon head, shoulder, side and tail, balance gear has two great functions; The first is to help the dragon on turns and through obstacles by allowing dragon and rider to lean into maneuvers at more extreme angles than usual. It also helps when air-born to correct trajectory and balance. One of the best uses of balance gear though is in combat as it helps dragon and rider turn the force of attacks into energy for speed and maneuvering. Sometimes it's better to bounce away than to fight back. This includes Khatah’s graceful grav-stick that is weighted for him to move around the dragon's body subtly affecting balance. *'Turning Gear': Turning gear consists mostly of short grapple-hook lines that the rider fires into passing buildings or objects to help tighten maneuvers. *'Mag Contact Gear': These graceful mag pads get positioned around the body of only the most experienced mag jumper. It allows you to separate and switch positions on a single mag beam from your dragon, making you more precise and maneuverable in the air. Conflict Class While fighting is always an option to those of the inner order, it is always a last resort. This gear is designed to enhance your ability to defend and counter attack or downright kick butt. *'Dragon Star Gear': These stylized pods fire deadly shuriken-like projectiles designed to shred gear and cut tethering and trapping lines. *'Absorption Armor': These aerodynamic flip up plates are designed to dampen mag blasts and spread the energy out in such a way that it actually drains more from the attacker. *'Khata Gear': This collection of small dragon-body gear pods add “mag step plates” all over the dragon’s body for more efficient martial arts battle without the energy drain of a full-on mag lift! *'Energy Bolt Gear': These forward seated draconium “channels” allow your dragon to focus mag energy from his head into a fine-pulsed wave, which can break gear, disrupt energy fields and blow through lesser obstacles. Category:Gear Category:Blue Draconium